A process for collecting a liquid sample from a sample vial in a liquid chromatograph analyzer system is as follows: A sampling needle is moved downward, penetrating through the septum of the sample vial, until its tip is immersed in the liquid sample. At this position, the liquid sample is sucked into the needle. Then, the sampling needle holding the liquid sample is moved upward to pull up its tip from the surface of the liquid sample and further upward until it is pulled out of the septum. Subsequently, the sampling needle is transferred to a predetermined sample injection point, where the liquid sample is injected into the mobile phase.
Liquid chromatograph analyzer systems are used to serially analyze many liquid samples. One conventional technique for reducing the time required for the analysis is to increase the speed of the vertical movements of the sampling needle to improve the efficiency of collecting the liquid sample. This technique has been made possible with the improvement in the performance of the motor.